


战后余烬

by Elvira0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira0/pseuds/Elvira0
Summary: 虫2后的一个车





	战后余烬

“是的，这次的确是我的错。”

彼得趴在柔软的床铺上，他抬起头望着正在操作仪器的托尼，语气里藏着些落魄的滋味。  
这些高科技产品正在仔仔细细的勘测他的身体。虽然哈皮在此之前已经帮他处理好伤口了，他的蜘蛛血清也可以让他恢复迅速如常，但是依旧会在他的身上留下痕迹，像是勋章，抑或是令他难以忘怀的痕迹。

可是却依旧需要一次非常严密，精确的身体检查——为了以防万一。

“当然是你的错，帕克先生。”托尼伸出手指在那悬空的屏幕上挥了挥，余光落在了彼得身上。

他的双眼依旧闪烁着点点星光，只可惜他的脸被鼻翼分成了两半部分，一面布满了那场难以忘怀的战役所留下了清晰的伤痕，是焦黑的，丑陋的，他的皮肤皲裂开来，里面的肉色烧的发黑，从脖颈蔓延到了他的右手，无一不落满斑驳。

可是彼得却觉得托尼低下头的模样性感极了，彼得咽了咽口水，等待着对方的训斥，果然，对方抬起头，依旧带着那不可一世的傲慢“我只是去治了几个月的病，结果我给你的宝贝眼镜，居然还被那种货色骗走了？……别想插嘴！”彼得刚想说些什么，却被托尼制止了，只好抿着唇，可怜巴巴的望着对方“别以为这么看着我就会原凉你，而且，他居然还用这样愚蠢的方式公布了你的真面目！”

“我只是太想你了……对不起，史塔克先生。”彼得放软了自己的语气“问题难道不是都被解决了吗？”

“感谢佩珀，我的公司还未倒闭。”托尼感慨道，不过不管怎样，他也不会落得这种下场，他似乎想起了什么，双臂交叉，脖颈抬起了一个迷人的弧度，顺带抬了抬自己的眼镜“不然纽约公民知道他们的好邻居只是个刚成年的小鬼，一定会吓一跳。”他故意压重小鬼的语气，惹得彼得对他做了一个鬼脸。

随后，彼得只是安静的，默默的注视着托尼的身影，他小心翼翼的勾勒着对方的模样，深怕这一切都只是被构造出来的虚幻梦境，也都只是电脑里排列组合的数据，下一秒的轻轻触碰，便都变回原来的模样，他像是缺氧的鱼，正在贪婪的汲取着水里的空气。

“kid，你还好吧？……不会真的撞到头了吧。”托尼先是停顿了几秒，开口说道，而彼得在疯狂的摇了摇头之后，用非常迷茫的眼神注视着托尼“史塔克先生，你是真的吗？”

这一切都宛如编造出来的美梦，但是若是这样，请不要让我醒来。  
托尼摊开了双手“如假包换。”

*  
后来莫名其妙的，简单的拥抱发展的令人措手不及。

托尼小心翼翼的捧着彼得的脸，抚摸着那早已结痂的伤疤，彼得觉得有一点点痒，但还是抬起头，伸出舌头去舔舐对方的嘴角，像是无家可归的小狗献媚似的去博得对方的欢心。

他们交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，彼得顺从的闭上了双眼，唇瓣与唇瓣的贴合，以及侵略性的舌贪婪的汲取着彼此口中的温度，莹润而又香甜，彼得因为渐渐匮乏的空气，呼吸变得灼热，双眸中也萦绕着水润，对方的舌与自己的舌亲密的相连在一起，那些原本就被放大了的敏感神经正刺激着彼得的身体一点一点的适应变化。

这是一个真切的吻，真切到彼得空旷的心被渐渐的填满了，他就渐渐忽略了对方不安分的手，伸出双臂渐渐搂紧着对方的脖颈，结束了这个吻后，甚至还拉出了一条令人脸红心跳的银丝，彼得耳根有些泛红，脸上也被染了个尽，他望着托尼，一边喘气，一边说道“看起来的确是真的。”

托尼嘴角微微扬起，恶狠狠的压了一下彼得早已挺立的双腿之间的部分，彼得只穿着宽松的T恤遮掩到他的大腿根部“那你穿内裤了没有啊，bad boy”

彼得将头埋在了托尼的肩上，压低了声音说，语气里依旧还带着羞涩“……没有”  
“哇哦，那么我不在的时候你会怎么做呢，little boy。”托尼藏着坏心思，凑在他的耳边喃道，彼得把头埋的更紧了些，托尼撩拨开那毫无遮掩作用的T恤，他的大腿上还绕着一圈又一圈的绷带，一直绕到大腿根部了，而T恤却被阴茎前端分泌的液体染湿了一部分，看起了极为明显

“这只是简单的身体检查而已。”托尼突然松开捏住那粉嫩的性器的手，一本正经的说道。

托尼总是会这样突然转换自己的身份，而且从来都是毫无逻辑可言，但是永远都只会占据最主导的地位，彼得已经不记得是从什么时候开始了，他们的关系就变成了这样奇妙的存在。  
彼得还未来得及回答对方的问题，因为宽松的衣物而赤裸的肩膀，却被莫名其妙咬了一口，那从肩膀弥漫的痛觉立刻让彼得叫出声来。

“史塔克先生！”  
“……这只是个惩罚而已，惩罚不听话的小孩。”托尼的声音里带着些沙哑，他伸出舌尖舔舐着他的修长的脖颈，顺着那美妙的线条和弧度留下一个又一个专属的符号，这种又痒又带着刺痛的感觉令彼得欲罢不能，他只能抱紧托尼的肩膀，小心翼翼的发出如同猫叫一样的呻吟“……啊……对不起……托尼……”

“真是糟糕。”

不过，彼得的脚尖顺着对方小腿慢慢的向上攀爬着，等快要到了关键部位的时候却被对方原本落在腰间的手握住了，彼得的脚腕纤细到可以一个手就轻轻松松握住，而他小腿的线条也非常的流畅，明明都是肌肉，却笔直而又修长。

托尼握住他的脚腕便把彼得推搡到了床铺上，但是他的动作很轻，防止让彼得的一些还未痊愈的伤口裂开，彼得的眼角却早已泛起了红，眼巴巴的望着对方的动作，毕竟对方永远都站在主导地位的。

彼得在床铺上敞开身躯，轻盈而又安详，那富有蓬勃朝气的身体美的令人难以挪开眼睛，他像是绚烂的蔷薇，娇嫩而又妩媚，令赏花者流连忘返，而托尼依旧穿着那有些宽松的背心，身上的伤口和彼得形成了鲜明的对比，他们像是恶魔与天使的完美交合。

托尼胸口的反应堆依旧闪烁着亮光，彼得伸出手去抚摸，冰凉的触感惹的他指尖泛凉。

房间里的空调温度似乎有些高，有几滴汗珠顺着托尼的脸颊滑落下来，落在了床铺上，托尼的手终于从那胸口早已被玩弄到绯红的乳头挪开了，原本耷拉下来的头部此时高高的耸立起来，从胸口传来的酥麻的感觉让彼得忍不住叫出了声，他的身体太过于敏感，敏感到令托尼感到不可思议“你简直比处女还要敏感。”  
“……这算是夸奖吗史塔克先生?”  
“当然不是了，小混蛋。”托尼感慨着，手却在对方的臀部揉捏开来，那柔软的触感以及依旧暗藏于其中的甬道，还未绽放光彩却带着无穷的魅力，彼得却笑得很灿烂“我的确是混蛋。”

托尼像是掰桃子一样的将彼得浑圆的臀掰开了，那粉嫩的入口完完全全暴露在了空气中，而托尼涂满润滑剂的的手指像是利剑一样的捅了进去，令彼得毫无防备的叫了出来“……呜，我真的认错了，斯塔克先生”

那粗糙的臂肉紧紧的吸附着托尼的手指，汲取着它的温度，狭隘的令人难以前行“哇哦，真令人疯狂。”托尼又忍不住呼出声来，而被他压在身下的男孩，像是从未被开掘过的宝藏，正在等待着他的降临。

彼得依旧没有习惯这种被入侵后的那种不适感，他皱了皱眉头，感觉有丝丝的不适应，但还是咬紧牙关默不出声，每次扩张都像是一场战役，令两人都汗流浃背的，不得已的，就只好把空调度数调低了几度。

而手指离开后的那种落空的感觉却又让人难以忍受，彼得觉得自己一定是坏透了，却又只能眼巴巴的看着对方默默的拉开裤链，他心急的开始哭丧着脸，而托尼像是捧着玩具一样，漫不经心的在入口慢悠悠的晃荡着，不过托尼也只是把那种迫切的心情压在了最底端，他喜欢看彼得那种得不到甜头时露出的那种贪婪的表情。

彼得却也深切的感受对方想要玩弄的他的心情，他也只好放低了自己的身段，像是渴求糖果的小孩，委屈巴巴的开口说道“史塔克先生，求求你了。”  
而‘无欲无求’的史塔克先生嘴角含着轻佻的，不可一世的笑容，看着彼得贪婪的吸附着他刚刚才塞进去的头部“还记得我是怎么教你的吗？”  
“操我……daddy”彼得忍不住想要捂着自己的脸，却又想要看托尼干自己时那种性感到令人难以直视的成熟韵味，而这禁忌的词汇却又为他们的关系拷上了枷锁，也是一种兴奋剂，那种背德之情令人沉沦。

彼得像是报复一般的紧紧的束缚住了那进入自己身体的阴茎，他有些羞愤，却又有些开始渐入佳境，而托尼也完美的掌握住了这次性爱的旋律，而且也在偶尔故意停顿的间隙，用目光轻轻的抚摸着他赤裸的身躯，彼得此时脸上的表情写满了欢愉和沉沦，那难以言喻的刺激宛如潮水一般席卷而来，慢慢占据他的身躯，眼角滑落着几滴不知为何落下的泪水。

那鲜红色的臂肉顺着一插一出的动作被翻涌，被操弄，却也紧紧的挤压着那早已硬的不成样子的性器，冲撞时发出来淫荡的声响，像是被打着巴掌，而彼得凸显出来的骨骼颇具美感，和四周凌乱的衣物融化在了一起，每一次的冲撞里都像是在灵肉分离。  
彼得的呓语中掺杂着对方的名字，叹息而双眼满含泪滴，仿佛下一秒他就要散架了一般，搭在托尼肩膀上的大腿，未被用绷带缠绕的部分早已被捏出了手印。

暧昧的空气里全是男孩糯糯的呻吟声，以及托尼恶劣的荤话。  
那无人宠幸的性器孤零零的立在两人交合的不远处，而每当彼得忍不住拨弄的时候却总是被托尼恶劣的挪开“贪心的小鬼。”而听了托尼的话，彼得也羞耻的把手指移开，而也不知道过了多久，彼得的声音变得沙哑不堪，泪水浸湿了那发白的床单。

这一次高潮来的太过于突兀，令彼得差一点就要招架不住了，前列腺高潮是那种难以用手淫感受的快乐，而他因为太过于亢奋，忍不住射在了两人交合之处，而这次高潮持续的太过于漫长，原本就狭隘的甬道此时紧紧的蜷缩着，像是挤奶油一样的将托尼一点点的榨干，贪心的小孩终于疲倦的放松下来，那种高潮之后的落空感，已经羞耻心席卷了彼得的身心，他心满意足的闭上了双眼。

托尼小心翼翼的把对方捧在了自己的怀里，小心翼翼的吻了吻对方被泪水浸湿的眼角，蜻蜓点水一般的不留痕迹。

可以真切的感受到对方的温度，而且还温暖到令人不可思议。  
这一切都是真实的，不是吗？

-END


End file.
